


Amazing

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Takes place in 2011 when lulu takes Johnny back to his place after getting shot. This is how I would have wanted it to go.
Relationships: Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One-  
Lulu’s POV   
“You’re a good woman, Lulu.” Johnny looked at me, serious as ever.  
“At least someone thinks so.” I allowed a small smile.  
“Dante never deserved you, I’m not even being a dick right now.” He said, still very serious.  
“I know, Dante has completely ruined me. I don’t think I want a relationship. Low key is what I want. Lots of sex, which is something I haven’t had since well you.” I laughed.  
“That’s all I’ve been doing lately but, I guess it would be more fulfilling if I actually had feelings for any of them.” He wryly chuckled and I laughed at him.  
“Well you’re good at it, nobody can blame the girls who agree to fuck you.” I smirked only half teasing him.  
“Ouch! I just got shot, give me a break.” He shook his head, laughing.  
“You can handle it, about time someone besides Ethan gave you a run for you’re money.” I had missed Johnny, more then I’d admit to anyone. Much less myself.  
“It’s good to see you Lulu, I wish it was on better circumstances but I honestly miss you.” He said with a genuine smile.  
“I miss you too, believe it or not. I’m not sure I want to live in a world we don’t talk for months, where we’re not together.” I admitted.  
“Me too, actually. Maybe it’s reckless but if that’s wrong, I don’t want to be right.


	2. For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu and Johnny talk to their best friends about each other.

Chapter Two- For The First Time  
Lulu’s POV   
“What? So are you back on his dick?” Maxie asked me, mouthful of salad as she followed me to the couch in the living room.  
“That’s the plan. Since when do you eat salads? Is it trendy now?” I chuckled, kicking off my boots then spreading a white blanket over my body.  
“Kate told me to watch my figure, then proceeded to order me a salad. I’m too broke to waste food.” Maxie rolled her eyes.  
“When are you going to accept that Crimson is going down the drain? I’m putting in my two weeks notice tomorrow. I’m done with that hellhole.” I rolled my eyes with a shake of my head.  
“You’re just going to quit? Seriously?” Maxie gasped.  
“I am. I don’t want to be there, I never really did. Fashion is you’re dream, not mine. I don’t know what I want to do, maybe I’ll go back and finish school. You know, I really did have fun the little time I spent at PCU.” I tapped my chin, thoughtful.  
“With what money, Lulu?” Maxie asked.  
“I agreed to help Sam out because Dr. Lee has put her on bed rest and she needs someone to work while she’s out. I figure I can make enough money in nine months to pay for a college education.” I shrugged, having thought this out for about a month now.  
“You can always get Johnny to help you out too, he can give you private lessons.” Maxie smirked earning an eye roll from me.  
“I hate you, can’t you be serious?” I laughed, playfully hitting my best friends arm.  
“I could but, I won’t.” Maxie smiled innocently.  
Johnny’s POV   
“What’s new with you?” Lovett asked walking into the doorway after another date.  
“You’re sister.” I answered and a smirk immediately sat upon his lips.  
“You two fucked. Didn’t you?” My best friend smirked, hanging his jacket up and sitting in the chair across from the couch.  
“Kinda hard to fuck when you’ve just been shot but, she did get the bullet out and bandaged me up.” I chuckled.  
“Oooh Sexy.” He joked.  
“But Lu told me that she missed me, I said the same. Friday night we’re having that date I promised her but, never ended up taking her on back when we were dating.”


End file.
